


Lazy ass

by WitchGlitch



Series: Kylux really random Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble, Roommates, Short, Stressed Hux, TERRIBLE ENDING I JUST LEFT IT AND HATE MYSELF FOR IT, YOU CAN HATE ME TOO, at least hux thinks so, hey tagging is fun, kylo is a lazy ass, wants to hate kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchGlitch/pseuds/WitchGlitch
Summary: Small drabble - Not really finished but still enjoyable (?)College Roommates AUStressed Hux basically whines a lot about a lazy kylo.





	Lazy ass

**Author's Note:**

> Im just proud of having something written and wanted to share <3  
> I wrote it more than a year ago and it was just sitting there uvu  
> I doubt Im gonna continue it. But only god knows (???)

Ben had been in a shitty mood pretty much the whole week, so when Hux opened the apartment door wasn't really surprised of finding an empty living room, muffled sound from Ben’s door, rock-metal or something like that, trying furiously to get out of the room. Hux just walked through the dark living room to the little kitchen. He had been on class the whole day, from 8 am to 7 pm, the rain got him pretty much swimming on his own clothes, his coat heavy of water on his shoulders, he was starving, since he used his lunch time studying for the exam that got his brain kinda melted. So, all things summed, he wasn't on the mood to deal with him. Or that was what he thought. Behind all that exhaustion, worry arose. Had Ben eaten today? Had he slept? Did he studied at least a bit? Hux’s mind was always in some kind of a tug-of-war, struggling on why on earth would he care about such an idiot, a grown man who can take care of himself, a capable individual who can choose wisely on what to do or not do- and on helping his roommate to take a grip on his life, putting things on order, taking care of things as the responsible man his family taught him to be, taking care was on Hux’s nature, things like that couldn't be easily ignored by his control freak mind.  
After a minute of tired thinking, Hux put some frozen food dishes on the microwave, left his wet coat on the bathroom and knocked on Ben’s door while taking off his wet clothes.  
“Ben?” Hux knocked as hard as he could while taking of his socks. “Get your stupid lazy ass over here, I'm heating some food” he was not gonna care more, for the sake of his standarts. No response, so, half naked, he went to his room to get pajamas or something dry.

Fifteen minutes later, Hux was pretty sure it was the microwaved Lasagna smell flooding the small apartment what made Ben open the door. Hux could have ignored him, but before he realized, he had already turned his head from the tv to check on Ben, who went straight to the kitchen, returning with a plate with the remaining lasagna and sitting on the sofa with Hux.  
“I was starving” let Ben out through the big chunk of lasagna he had in his mouth.  
“Well, you could have COOKED something earlier, instead of waiting for me to serve you, oh princess” spat Hux, eyes fixed on the tv, hoping not having to look at Ben to make his annoyance clear.  
Ben just stared at him, in a lame attempt of beaming anger at Hux, to finally mutter a “Shut up” that expelled an implied Thank you, which, coming from Ben, was good enough for Hux. Actually, it was better than enough.  
After some bites of food, Ben finally asked “so… how was the exam?” Hux blinked. Ben actually remembered about his exams? Did he even remembered his _own_ exams??

**Author's Note:**

> Im really so so sorry about the ending, Im ashamed of myself like ughhh  
> I hate past me :c
> 
> Send hate and critiques -and love if you want??-
> 
> Lovyu all uvu


End file.
